Love can be Deadly
by xsilvermistx
Summary: May, Misty, and Dawn go to the school of their dreams, only to find that it might not be so perfect as they imagined, and they find themselves falling in love, one by one with the three hottest most popular guys in the school, who so happen to be vampires
1. Chapter 1

**Ok this my first story so go easy and oh this is just the summary, tell what you think of it.**

**xsilvermistx does not own Pokemon.**

Summary: May, Misty, and Dawn go to the school of their dreams, only to find that it might not be so perfect as they imagined, and they find themselves falling in love, one by one with the three hottest most popular guys in the school, who so happen to be vampire.

**N/A:_ please review even if it is suckish I wanna know so I can make it better. I also I am just barely writing the first chapter and if I dont have it up but today its going to be up by tommorow ok thanks. _**

_I just updated this and changed the summary cause I felt like that wasn't really about my story, and I promise I will have the next chapter today sometime._


	2. Chapter 2

_Jan 1, 2011: I just revised this cause I realized all the mistakes I had made. I apoligize, I hope I found all mistakes, and improve my writing skills._

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokemon if I did misty and may would still be on the show.**

**Well here is first the chapter. Hope u like it :0**

**Chapter 1**

**May's p.o.v.**

"Ahhhhh!"

Misty Waterflower let out an awful scream that probably woke us all up, and I ran for the door quickly downstairs, Misty and Dawn were already packed with their stuff ready.

"Uh, what's going on, why'd you scream?" I asked them.

"Today is the day our first day at the Mizuiro Academy,**(I don't really know what it is, I know its in japanesse and i remeber it from somewhere)** I couldn't just wait and sleep so I packed and dawn couldn't either, but you better pack so hurry." Misty answered.

"Yeah, she didn't wake you did she?" Dawn asked.

What kind of question was that? Of course it woke me up, not alone the whole neighborhood. I quickly rushed back to my room. The rules said we were only allowed to carry one luggage so I picked-

"Here" Dawn popped out of nowhere and made me jump.

"Dawn don't sneak up on me" I sighed loudly and then she handed me a list of clothes. I should have known dawn would do something like this.

"I'll help you pick." She told me. It was a big list of clothes and accessories.

List: 5 T-shirts, 5 tanks, 2 bikinis, 2 one piece suits, 3 day dresses, 5 party dresses. 3 pairs of jeans, 3 pairs of skinny jeans, 3 light sweaters, socks, 3 flip-flops, 2 sandals, 1 running shoes, 3 scarves, 5 headbands, hair straightener, hair curler, 10 earrings, 5 bracelets, 8 necklaces, 3 anklets, 10 nail polish, lip gloss, eye shadow, eyelash curler, eyeliner, lotion, laptop, ipod, cell phone, wrist watch.

"Dawn were going to the academy ,not Hawaii" I gave her a big smile.

"So? You never know." She nodded slowly to herself in disappointment.

"Alright I'm going to get half on what's on the list though I'm pretty sure I don't have half everything."

"Well you should have come with us yesterday to the mall but nooo, you were too lazy."

_Flashback_

_"Come on it'll be fun, please?" Dawn begged me, with a puppy face, but she was terrible at that._

_"No I have other things to do and we should already be packing by now." I said_

_" Misty and I already packed last night, while you were listening to your ipod... that's why your all sleepy aren't you?" I let out a loud yawn._

_"No I'm really active right now, I could go for 3 miles" I lied terribly, Lying was not one of my best qualities and Dawn knew that._

_"Alright then let's go." She pulled to the door. But then I stopped and came clear._

_"Ok. Ok your right I'm really slee…py" I told her the truth while letting out a big yawn._

_"See that's what happens for staying up all night listening to music" Dwn said._

_"I don't care" I was lying, again._

_"Yes you do, and now your goinf have to use your old clothes." Saying it like it was a big deal._

_"Whatever." I know I wasnt going to regret staying home because I knew were goingt to go shopping once we get to the academy, so it was no big deal and then dawn would have to throw half her clothes. _**(sure :)**

_End of Flashback_

"May have you packed already?" Misty asked me as she made her way up the stairs, and I took a glance at my suite case and so did she, she would not like this.

"You still havent packed? May the taxi is going to be here any minute and your suitcase is empty." I swear Misty sometimes asct like my mother. I looked at the clock and it was just barely 10:00am.

"But its just 10:01am?" I asked her.

"Yeah ,but the time until the taxi gets here ,and then to get to the airport and its going to be 4 hours on the airplane ,and then to get to the academy is like a whole day, oh im going to be sick" Misty exaggerated a little bit, it wasn't that long of a ride. She was changing the subject again, I hate it when she does that.

"She's doing the math again." I whispered to Dawn.

"I hate it when she does that." Dawn whispered back at me in my ear.

"Are you two listening to me?" She angrily asked us.

"Yes! Of coarse." We both responded back having no clue as to what she said this past moment.

"Anyway you better hurry unless you want only a pair of clothes to take until we go shopping over there" The thought of me only bringing a pair of clothes made me shiver, no way was that going to happen. So I started packing as many things as I possibly could. Until I heard a honk outside.

"The taxi's here!" Misty yelled at us. I closed my suitcase and made my way down the stairs as Dawn followed behind.

"Ok!" I yelled back at her. As I made my way to the car I handed my suitscase to the driver and so did Dawn and Misty and we all got in the car.

"Can't you believe our parents let us live together in our own house this big, Im so going to miss it." Dawn said. So did I, it was not long ago that our parents bought us our house so that we could all live together alone, just the three of us. Of coarse as long as we promised that we would stay out of trouble, and since we were doing so well in school, so they rewarded us with the house, of coarse now we were going to be in a dorm on the campus, so they would take over our house while we were away.

"Man I can't wait to see what awaits us at the academy." Misty said as she wondered in her mind, though I could probably guess we were all thinking the same thing.

* * *

Two figure could be seen, taking the life of the two uncoscious girls.

"Well that was tasty." Figure 1 said.

"Yeah well we shouldn't have done that, hey did you hear that there were three tranfer students coming today? Figure 2 asked, as he wiped his mouth.

"Yeah, I wonder?" figure 1 said.

"This means more fangirls." figure 2 said.

"Paul sure isn't going to like that." figure 1 said.

"No kidding ,do you think we should tell him?" figure 2 said

"Knowing him, he probably already knows." figure 1 thought.

"Yeah your probably right." Figure 2 said.

**Well that's it. Hope u liked it :) Please Review, tell me wat you think about it so far. Even thought its suckish**


	3. Chapter 3

_Jan 1, 2011: I just revised this cause I realized all the mistakes I had made. I apoligize, I hope I found all mistakes, and improve my writing skills._

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokémon.**

**Here's chapter 2**

**May's Pov**

"Were here were really really here, eep!" I cheerfully said.

"Yeah, well it looks kind of diffrent from the magazine" Misty said taking another look at the magazine to make sure we were at the right school. But this is so much better than what it looked in the magazine. Dawn took the magazine and threw it in the trash.

"Who cares about the magazine lets go sightseeing at the school." Dawn said in a very happy voice. I could see she was excited just as much as I was. But Misty, I dont really know. There was something wrong I could sense it. As we walked around, I sensed someone was watching me, and I quickly turned around, but there was nobody there.

"What's wrong May?" Dawn said sensing something wrong with me.

"Nothing its just...oh never mind." I reasured her all is well.

_Could it be just my imagination, oh well ,_ I thought to myself.

"So where should we go first?" Dawn asked us both.

"Umm Dawn maybe we should go pack first ,Its getting kind of dark." I responded. I felt wierd walking around the campus with my luggage.

"Yeah there will be plenty of time to go around the school." Misty added in.

"Ugh fine you two are such wimps, as soon as we get to our dorms you will leave your stuff there and we will continue ok" dawn said. Something told me this was going to be a long day.

"But-" Misty and I both said before being cut of by dawn.

"No buts, I want to see the whole school before we start school ok, lets go" Dawn quickly responded.

"Well then I guess we better hurry" Misty said, her mood told me she was not in a happy mood, but why?

"Yeah I dont want to stay out to late in the dark" I said forgetting about the whole thing.

_Maybe the school wasnt how she imagined it to be, but its not that bad to be dissapointed, hhmm, _I thought as I completly forgot about dawn and misty.

"Looks like someone needs help to stop dreaming" Dawn said, for sure she thought I had a problem but that's just how I am.

Dawn started dragging me out of our dorm, as misty followed behind. Then I heard a girl yelling and running towards us.

"Wait!" She yelled at us to stop and we did.

"Can we help you?" Misty asked her.

"No more like I can help you, hi my name is Annamarie" Annamarie said, as we greeded her with a hi.

"Im your student guide here so if there is anything I can do to help just ask me, and im supposed to give you a tour, but I can't so just wait till tommorow ok" She said, but that doesnt mean we won't give ourselfs a tour Dawn would surely say no to that.

Annamarie quickly left and we headed outside. I wondered what that was all about.

"So where should we go?" Dawn asked us, then I pointed to the nearby forest. They followed my gaze, and Misty and Dawn both had a surprised and worried look on their faces.

"What?" I said I like going to through places like that. It would be fun but then I forgot that it was getting dark and Dawn just wanted to go somewhere so she said yes, but misty was still worried.

"So what made you want to come here in the forest at night...wooo" Dawn said in a scary voice that creeped me and Misty out.

"Well remember the lake by our house" I asked them.

"Yeah the lake you always went to when you cried" Dawn said in a mocking voice, then I smacked her head.

"Sorry, but you know its the truth" She told me earning her another smack in the head. To which she giggled this time.

"Well I thought there might be one here so yeah" I finished explaining myself. I was always fond of the lake back at home it was so quiet and calming.

"Then lets find it" Misty said, as I got my hopes up.

"ok!"Dawn and I both shouted out. As we walked further more into the forest, I began to loose hope. We walked deeper into the forest but no luck, then all of a sudden Dawn screamed.

"What?" MIsty and I yelled to her.

"Look?" she said pointing, I followed her gaze and looked down. I felt like I was going to hurl, I saw a dead squirrel lying on the grass with little blood dripping.

"Oh my god!" Misty said. I felt the urge to leave it was getting really dark and we were still far away, who knows how far. But this place looked dangerous at night. Who Knows what's out here, at night.

"Lets get out of here." I quickly told them.

"Agreed" They both said as we started to walk fast out of the forest.

"Ugh guys, I need to tie my shoes, just keep going, i'll be right behind you" I said full of regret, why didn't I asked them to wait for me.

This place sounded spooky, I quickly tied my shoes tight, but as I got up ,Misty and Dawn were no where in sight.

_Oh great! what I have I gotten into ,do I even know the way out?_ I thought to myself, as I started to walk faster, I panicked and started running.

"Hey Misty, Dawn! where are you?" I screamed out to them, but all I heard was my echo. I just kept on running faster, surely I would catch up to them, but then why would they keep quiet.

I loudly gulped, and sighed. Then the leaves rustled and I heard this gulping noise, coming from my right, and I stopped only to see Anniemarie. I hid in one of the nearby bushes. Then behind her, stood this green haired boy.

_What in the world is going on? Is he going to rape her?, _I asked myself. Then I saw the boy he was holding her and he put his mouth near her neck, and was biting her, But it sounded like he was drinking her blood.

_Eww gross, why on earth would he...he can't be...no way..the-y...they dont exist, _I thought scared now, I stood up and backed away. Then I started running away from there.

_I just hope they didn't hear me or see me? I can't tell Dwn or Misty they would never believe_, I thought.

What am I going to do, Right now Im more scared then ever. But I dont understand vampires don't exist? Or do they?

**Well thats all for now. I hoped this was better than my last chapter. Please review and thank you for reading :)**


	4. Chapter 4

_Jan 1, 2011: I just revised this cause I realized all the mistakes I had made. I apoligize, I hope I found all mistakes, and improve my writing skills._

**I do not own Pokemon**

**Chapter 3**

**May's POV**

I have no idea what I just saw, but I needed to get out of this place as fast as possible if I wanted to live.

_That boy's a monster, but he seemed cute, its a shame in a wierd way, I just hope he didn't see me or find's me._

I have no idea where I am, I'm lost, and there is a vampire out there who can possibly kill me, what am I going to do? But then I catched the glipmse of a few kids and I started running in that direction. Finally, I was surrounded by a bunch of crowds. There's no way that vampire can kill me now. Not with a crowd like this.

I looked and looked everywhere for Misty and Dawn, but no luck. So I just start to walk to my dorm. Then I heard my cellphone ring and I picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?" I said.

"Hey May it's me Misty where are you?" I heard Misty on the other line.

"I'm heading towards the dorm, and you guys?" I asked her.

"Were at the luchroom, come on and hurry before the food's gone." She hung up, and I started to head towards the direction of the luchroom, which was a couple buildings away. As I walked outside, I barely notice that there was barely anyone outside, and it's really dark and creepy. I get this cold feeling, and I shivered. _Wow this place can be really creepy when it gets dark._

I entered the cafeteria, and it was really crowded. _No wonder it was emty outside, they were here._

I spotted Dawn and Misty at a table in the middle, and I walked up to it, and sat down.

"Hey" I greeted them.

"Hey" They both greeted back to me.

"Umm.. have you two seen Anniemarie anywhere I need to talk to her?" I asked them. I needed to know what happened back in the forest.

"No what for?" Dawn asked me. What's the use they wouldn't believe me anyway.

"Something important, i''ll tell you guys later ok bye" I told them, and got up from my seat to find Anniemarie.

There was no sight of her but I couldn't wait until tommorow for answers, I needed to know now. Also that boy ,who was he? Did he go to school-. Spoke to soon, there he was sitting in one of the tables near where Dawn and Misty were. I needed to get out of here or else i'll end up like Anniemarie_. Wait a sec is it possible that she's_-

"Hey May, need anything?" Anniemarie asked me, as I sighed deeply. I was happy for her, but why had that vampire spared her life, all the other vampire's would have just taken her life. **(omg I think I just rhymed and Im bad at that :)**

"Hi, yeah as a matter of fact I need to talk to you privatly." I told her.

"Sure ,why don't we go somewhere quiet?" She suggested. _Anywhere far away from that vampire was fine with me. Wait a minute can he read my mind? I thoughtfully asked myself._

"Sure, sounds good." I said. I could of swore I just saw the grasshead vampire just look up at me. As I walked outside, she was waiting for me.

"So what is this all about?" She asked me.

"I..I wanted to ask you what you were doing out in the forest with that boy?" I asked as I pointed to the vampire.

"I don't know what your talking about, I didn't go into the forest." She told me, what's with her? _Why was she trying to deny it, I saw her._

"Well, I sorta saw you with that boy over there, with the green hair" I pointed to him, and I heard a giggle, what was so funny?

"Oh my god you saw me with him, thanks for thinking that ,that's Drew Hayden, he's one of the three most popular and cutest guys here." She explained to me. But that didn' answer my question.

"Anyway what were you two doing out there?" I asked her again.

"I told you I wasn't in the forest and not with Drew, okay" She said a little annoyed.

"But I saw you-"

"Look whatever you saw forget it and it's not any of your business okay! So just stay away from me, and Drew! Or you will be sorry, got it!" She angrily screamed at me. I stepped back, shocked by the sudden outburst. This side i've never seen from her. Then again I only met her today.

"I have to go now" I said to her, as I walked away from her as quick as possible, then once she was out of sight, I ran to my dorm, and I opened the door and walked right in. It was dark inside and I turned on the lights. I jumped on my bed by the window, and I sighed.

"What a day, how am I supposed to sleep when there's a vampire at my school?" I asked myself.

"With your eyes closed, airhead" I spun around and there sitting on the other side was Drew.

**Well thats it for now, Im sure that's a good cliffhanger :)**

**I hate it just as much as you do, but thats how it leaves you all excited.**

**Please review and thanks for reading :)**


	5. Chapter 5

________

_Jan 1, 2011: I just revised this cause I realized all the mistakes I had made. I apoligize, I hope I found all mistakes, and improve my writing skills._

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokémon.**

**Here's chapter 4.**

**May's P.o.v**

_Previously on the last chapter_

_"I told you I wasn't in the forest and not with Drew, okay" She said a little annoyed._

_"But I saw you-"_

_"Look whatever you saw forget it and it's not any of your business okay! So just stay away from me, and Drew! Or you will be sorry, got it!" She angrily screamed at me. I stepped back, shocked by the sudden outburst. This side I've never seen from her. Then again I only met her today._

_"I have to go now." I said to her, as I walked away from her as quick as possible, then once she was out of sight, I ran to my dorm, and I opened the door and walked right in. It was dark inside and I turned on the lights. I jumped on my bed by the window, and I sighed._

_"What a day, how am I supposed to sleep when there's a vampire at my school?" I asked myself._

_"With your eyes closed, airhead" I spun around and there sitting on the other side was Drew._

_

* * *

_

**May's P.o.v**

"…Um…Wha-t…ar-e...you doing... Here? And who are you?" I asked as I stuttered. I slowly stood up and backed away from the bed where Drew was sitting on.

"I'm Drew Hayden, but you probably already know that, I came to tell you to stop being so nosy and stay out of my business that doesn't concern you." Drew said. I don't know why but I felt pain in my heart as Drew said does words.

_How can it not concern me if he bit Anniemarie?_ I thought

He rolled his eyes at me again.

"Ok fine I'll stop but first tell me what you were doing to Anniemarie out in the forest?" I asked the final time.

"That doesn't concern you?" Drew told me again. _Gee thanks because that was what I was hoping for_. I thought.

"Do we really have to do this?" He said getting up and walking towards me, I only backed up until I was against the wall. _Oh, I see, we can do this later, I got to go, bye._ I thought, I knew he would read my mind, and I couldn't say them out loud, wierd.

I rushed to get past him and to the door, but before I could he grabbed my wrist and pulled me close to his face, and I could have sworn I blushed a little bit.

"Ow, your hurting me let go of me...Drew?" I said as he tightened his grip on my wrist. I got scared.

"Don't go telling people what you think of me and stay away from Anniemarie, Do you understand?" He asked me simply. I thought about what he was about to do to me ,so close to my face.

" Are you going to compell me with your eyes, like in the vampire diaries, cause I know-"Before I could finish Drew inturrepted. _How rude._ I thought. He rolled his eyes and glared at me.

" You watch way too many shows, don't believe everything you see on tv and movies, god, you are one heck of an airhead, anyways I have to go, your friends are racing up to your room, and remember what I said." He told me again and then he pecked me on my cheek really fast and went out the window. I just met him and he kissed me on my cheek, my heart started pounding really fast.

When he left, Misty and Dawn came in, and I raised my hand to touch my cheek and it was so warm, I blushed a little, enough to let Dawn and Misty know and see.

"Oh my god ,what happened, your blushing?" Dawn said anxiously. I blushed even more and she got more excited as Misty just stood quiet and calm.

"So what did happen?" She asked me as Dawn waited for an answer. But I couldn't find one so I just stood quiet and turned around. What was I supposed to say? That I had been kissed by a vampire. No they would think I'm crazy. _What am I going to do?_

I need to find proof and then they will believe me, but what about what Drew said _"Don't go telling people what you think of me and saty away from Anniemarie, Do you understand?" _I thought about it for a moment, and then let a big yawn, and fell down on my bed. And I hadn't realized that Misty and Dawn were looking at me with curiosity, I could tell from their eyes.

"What?" I simply asked them both.

"You didn't tell us what happened that's what's up" Dawn responded.

"Oh, right, well I'm kind of tired, I'll tell you in the morning" I told them and they gave up.

"Fine" They both said getting ready to go to sleep. I had to think of a lie, and I had to find a way to get proof but without Anniemarie, not without provoking Drew first. _Great It's my first day at the school and I've already got into a lot of trouble, and there's this vampire after me._ I pictured Drew in my mind and I blushed a little before going to bed.

**Well thats all for now sorry I took too long but now that im on my three week vacation i have more time to write so yeah :)**


	6. Chapter 6

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokémon.**

**May's POV**

_Previously on the last chapter._

_When he left, Misty and Dawn came in, and I raised my hand to touch my cheek and it was so warm, I blushed a little, enough to let Dawn and Misty know and see._

_"Oh my god, what happened, you're blushing?" Dawn said anxiously. I blushed even more and she got more excited as Misty just stood quiet and calm._

_"So what did happen?" She asked me as Dawn waited for an answer. But I couldn't find one so I just stood quiet and turned around. What was I supposed to say? That I had been kissed by a vampire. No they would think I'm crazy. What am I going to do?_

_I need to find proof and then they will believe me, but what about what Drew said "Don't go telling people what you think of me and stay away from Anniemarie, Do you understand?" I thought about it for a moment, and then let a big yawn, and fell down on my bed. And I hadn't realized that Misty and Dawn were looking at me with curiosity, I could tell from their eyes._

_"What?" I simply asked them both._

_"You didn't tell us what happened that's what's up" Dawn responded._

_"Oh, right, well I'm kind of tired, I'll tell you in the morning" I told them and they gave up._

_"Fine" They both said getting ready to go to sleep. I had to think of a lie, and I had to find a way to get proof but without Anniemarie, not without provoking Drew first. Great it's my first day at the school and I've already got into a lot of trouble, and there's this vampire after me. I pictured Drew in my mind and I blushed a little before going to bed._

_

* * *

It was six o' clock in the morning, and I got up from bed to get ready for class. Then I heard someone clear their throat._

"Did you think you would get out of explaining what happened last night?" Dawn asked me.

"…" I simply stayed quiet.

"I think not." She said. As she got up, she went to Misty's bed, she shook her gently, and Misty woke up, and did a big yawn.

"What…what's going on?" Misty said as she stretched her arms.

"Nothing, it's time for class." I answered her question.

"No, I'm trying to get answers from May from last night, remember?" Dawn told her the truth. Now what was I going to say to them.

"Oh yeah...speak May, tell us, cause you know we'll find out sooner or later." Misty said getting in the conversation. Then I shot Dawn a death glare, and growled at her at the same time.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you if you promise not to tell anyone?" I told them.

"We promise." They both said at the same time.

"The thing is well I had seen a cute boy and that's why I blushed." I said lying to them. I couldn't exactly tell them that I was with a vampire. I hope I can tell them soon.

"eww, May you have crush already, who is it?"Dawn asked me. Shit, why couldn't I have seen this coming. Of coarse Dawn would want to know.

"Well I don't know I just passed by him?" I said as I hoped that got her to stop asking more questions. But it seemed she was buying it, Misty also. I sighed.

"Alright, let's get ready for class, maybe we can find this guy, don't you worry May?" Dawn said, full of confidence.

"Great."I said in an annoyed voice.

* * *

Misty's Pov

..._7 minutes later..._

May and I finished getting dressed, while Dawn still trying to find what to wear, typical of her. I grabbed our schedules and handed may her's.

"Looks like I have English first." May said, while I was still looking at my schedule and because I wasn't paying attention to where I was going, I bumped into someone, and I fell down to my knees.

"Oww." I said.

"Oh I'm sorry." I looked to see raven hair boy bending down to me, extending his arm to me, offering to help me up. But I just stayed quiet, as I was mesmerized by his face, and I blushed. He was cute. Then I heard him chuckle, and I just blushed even more. He just kept on smiling even more. I wonder if this is the boy May was talking about if he is, then she has good taste in boys. Then he just smiled.

"Are you okay?" He said once again still smiling at me. I snapped out of it, and I looked up to see girls sending me death glares saying "stay away from ash his mine" and I rolled my eyes. I took his hand finnally. **(I was going to end it here but I wanted to make it longer :)**

"Yes I'm fine, sorry about that." I said still mesmerized by how he looked, and he was so nice, he was so perfect.

"Well then i'll see you in english class." He said. I was shocked ,how did he know I had english.

"How did you-" I said before he cut me off.

"It says English period one, right there." He said as he pointed to the schedule in my hands.

"Oh yeah, right." I said sounding stupid.

"Your not stupid, Misty right, nice to meet you, I'm Ash ketchum by the way." He said introuding himself. How did he? Its like he read my mind or something.

"Nice to...meet you." I said a little confused. Then he had a worried look and turned and walked away.

Then I turned to see May smiling at me, and she came rushing to me, and I blushed.

"Oh my god! Oh My god! Oh my god! Oh my god!" May screamed loudly, I could feel her excitement, she didn't need to scream it out to me. People were starting to look and I felt embarrassed. She was acting like Dawn right now. I have Dawn, I don't need another.

"Would you calm down? People are starting to look you know." I told her, and she looked around.

"Dawn is going to ffreak out when I tell her, Omg!" May said still excited. Oh boy, Dawn is not going to leave me alone until She hears every single word. But he was cute...and he's in my english class.

"His name was Ash Ketchum and...and." I said unable to finish my sentence.

"And what?" May said impatiently.

"He...his in my English class right now." I said as I finshed my last sentence.

"No way." May told me, at least she didn't shout it this time.

Then the bell rang, I grabbed May and pulled her to class or we would be even more late for class as we already are. I was kind of nervous to see Ash again though, but I felt happy at the same time. Dawn would freak out if she heard me say that and she would never leave me alone.

We arrived at class in time, and Ash and Dawn were already there. Ash was sitting by the window all the way in the back row. While Dawn was sitting in the middle rows, almost near Ash, who was sitting with four other guys, and he noticed me and took a glance at me before he looked away. Who still had that worried look on his face. May and I took our seats next to Dawn.

"Hey you guys, What took you guys so long?" Dawn asked us.

"..." I stayed quiet, I didn't feel like telling her anything, she would just made a lot of noise like May did earlier. And I had a lot going on in my mind right now, the last thing I needed was her asking me more questions. How did Ash know what I was thinking.

"Misty met a guy named Ash." May answered Dawn's question. Then Dawn had a smirk on her face. I sighed, well I was going to have to tell her sometime, its not like May to keep a secret. Then I saw Ash looking at me. What am I going to do?

**wow that has to be the longest chapter i have written so far^-^**

**N/A: Well thats it for now, you did'nt think I just keep writing in may's pov did you? Next chapter is probably going to be misty's and Dawn and a little bit of May. Now its not just may who has problems. Oh yeah im sorry for taking too long to write I thought I was going to write during my winter break, but i was really busy, and i only have 1 more day left. oh yeah i was kind of thinking of doing a sequel depending on how this one turns out. and I have revised my story cause i made alot of mistakes so yeah just to let you know**

** thanks for reading my story^_^**

**please review and tell me what you think :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 7**

**Misty's Pov**

The whole period Dawn kept bothering about the whole Ash incident as if Ash staring at me was going to make it any better. Thought I didn't meet his eye contact, I kept looking away but I knew he was staring at me.

"Come on Misty tell me." Dawn whined.

"Ok, ok, I'll tell you in lunch geez." I groaned finally making her be quiet.

"So was he cute?" Dawn spoke.

"Ughh, this is never going to end." I growled, as I smacked Dawn's head.

"May?" Dawn asked May this time feeling my irritation.

"Yeah" May simply said as we reached the lunchroom, got our plates and we headed toward the table in the middle.

"Okay Misty, spill everything!" Dawn giggled. And then I started telling her everything, I even told them that he figured out my next class, but because I had my schedule in my hands and I felt stupid and it's like he had read my thoughts because he said I wasn't stupid.

"And did you tell him?" May asked joining our conversation.

"No obviously not." I answered.

"Why not?" Dawn asked.

"Because I can't just go up to him and ask, if he can read minds." I responded. "Oh and the weird part as I said goodbye he had this worried look on his face before He walked away and in class he was staring at me all period."

"Oh my god he's in our class and no one tells me." Dawn complained.

"Yeah it's the boy with raven hair and was in the back with four other guys." I told her.

"Wait there they are." May said pointing to Ash and the other guys around him. They sat down in a table near the window not too close from us, but I felt like they were looking at our table. Then I saw May gasped.

"What?" I asked her quickly.

"Nothing, just forget it." She said. Then a long brunette came and stood with another girl.

"Hi my name is Leaf green and this is Marina, you three must be the new students, am I right?" Leaf asked us.

"Yeah." I told them.

"Can we sit with you guys?" She asked us. Ok, weird. Then Leaf laughed. Still weird.

"Yeah go right ahead." I told them as they sat down.

"So how do you like the school so far?" She asked.

"It's great, and I'm glad that there are stores on campus." Dawn said cheerfully.

"Yeah and there are cute guys too." The girl next to Leaf named Marina spoke to us, she kind of sounded like Dawn, and I giggled.

"Yeah, I actually did see three guys that caught my attention." Dawn said.

"I think your referring to the three popular guys in the school." Marina said.

"Yeah their names are Ashton Ketchum who goes by Ash, Andrew Hayden who we call Drew and Paul Shinji." Leaf said who I caught by surprise when she said Ash's name. I met one of the most popular guys in school. No wonder those girls were glaring at me.

Then I saw Ash and all of his friends glance our way. I hope they didn't hear our conversation especially Ash since he was the mind reader, and he would probably be reading my thoughts right now. Then I saw Ash chuckle.

"I met Ash this morning." I told them.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Dawn asked me.

"Yeah it was the guy I was telling you about." I told her and I realized I never told them his name.

"And I've met Drew." May said and I turned my attention to May surprised and widened my eyes.

"Really? How come I haven't met them? No fair." Dawn said. I guess it was Dawn's turn with the guy with purple hair, and I saw him glaring at me. I sent him a, "What do you want?" look and he turned away as I heard Ash and Drew chuckle.

* * *

**May's Pov**

I was surprised to hear that, that Drew was one of the three most popular guys in the school. So does that mean that Ash is also a vampire and everyone with them? That there was more than one vampire in the school. And I knew Drew's secret.

"Hey May, is Drew the boy you were talking about? That you said you liked and was cute." Dawn asked and I saw Drew turn almost as if waiting for me to respond and I turned red.

"No, of course not." I told them, the whole lie I told them was just to get out of telling them about Drew.

Then the bell rang and I was glad I got out of talking about Drew.

_~4 hours later~_

As we got out of our last class, I grabbed Misty's arm and pulled her aside so I could talk to her.

"Hey can we talk? I need to tell you something and I'm not sure how you're going to react." I said. I needed to tell her but somewhere; where I was sure that Drew would not hear us, because if he did I'm sure he would kill me.

"Ok, what is it?" She asked me, as I dragged her outside where it was quieter.

"It's about Ash and his friends, I'm pretty sure that they are not normal Misty, you told us too that Ash read your thoughts and I know Drew is a...a…a vampire-"

"What!" She said as she interrupted me.

"It's true, I found him drinking Anniemarie's blood in the forest, I tried to confront Anniemarie but she just yelled at me and when I went to our room, Drew warned me not to tell you guys and I kind of got scared and that's when you guys came, and saw me blush because he pecked me in the cheek, that was a lie that I told you guys." I said as I took a deep breath, I was tired of talking.

"But that can't be, I mean Ash can't be a vampire." She told me, but I knew she was just in denial.

"Misty stop denying this you know it's true." I told her deep down I knew she believed me but she didn't want to admit it.

"Ok, ok, so should we tell Dawn?" She asked.

"No way, we shouldn't involve her in this." I said trying to do the right thing, but then Dawn would get suspicious. Then in the forest I saw Drew with Ash and the other guy Paul. They weren't too happy and I saw them staring at us, and I told Misty ,but by then they were gone. And I knew We were in serious trouble.

**Ok thats it for now and I kind of rushed throught this chapter cuz I gotta study for the finals so I might not update for a while. I'm also thinking of adding gary and leaf's shipping and marina and jimmy to this story. But its mainly Contestshipping and I havent added ikari shipping moments yet but i will, probably in the next chapter, i really dont know alot about them because i dont like the new pokemon show and i only watched like a couple of shows.**

**anyways please tell me what you think and Review^-^ Thank you**


	8. Chapter 8

**Xsilvermistx does not own Pokémon.**

**Chapter 8**

**May's Pov**

"Misty, I don't like the sound of this." I told her. "Drew warned me not to tell anyone but I don't want to be the only one to know about it, he's going to kill me."

"No he won't, not as long as I'm here he won't." She reassured me everything will be okay but I know it won't be. I was doomed from the start. And now Misty was too now that she was involved.

"What are we going to do?" I asked her.

"Well how about we go to our room and think of something, it's almost dark." She said. I felt like we were being watched or something. We made a run for our dorm room as the sun started to set, and it was a little foggy. Then I realized that I lost sight of Misty.

"Misty! Where are you?" I called to her, but no response and I got really nervous and paranoid that someone was about to attack me. So I just tried to make my way to the dorms and find Misty. I knew Dawn was with Leaf and Marina so there was no need to worry about her. But I wish I was her right now. Maybe if I hadn't told Misty this wouldn't be happening.

Then I reached the girls dorm building and went inside, hoping to find Misty in our dorm room. She got there she found Misty there worried of her, almost panicking, who was looking out the window for her, and didn't notice her coming in.

"Umm Misty." She said to get her attention. And Misty turned around quick and surprised. She ran up to May and hugged her.

"May! Where were you? I was so worried!" She cried, May was also relieved to find Misty okay.

"I was also worried, I thought they had gotten you and started to panic and I got lost in that fog and I lost you as well."

"Where is Dawn?" She asked.

"She's staying over at Leaf and Marina's room for the night." I responded to her question.

"Well at least she's not involved in any of this." She told me. But I could somehow see that she was involved by just being friends with us.

"Its bedtime lets definitely think of something tomorrow." I said as I yawned, and went to the bathroom to brush my teeth and change into my pajamas. When I came back Misty was already in bed and sleeping. I went to my bed and I when I got there I saw a note with a red rose there.

'I warned you'

I looked around for the owner of the letter but there was no one. I suddenly got chills down my spine and I was really paranoid. I wanted to wake Misty up but nothing would wake her up. So I would have to wait until tomorrow and I went to sleep scared.

The next day I woke up and Misty was already up getting her hair ready.

"Morning" Misty said.

"Good morning" I said back, and I quickly went back to reality and remembered the note from last night, she got up. Looked for the note and found it on the floor, grabbed it.

"Huh, how'd this get here? Oh well." I said talking to myself.

"How'd what get what?" Misty said as she heard me. I took the note and showed it to her.

"Look, I found this in my bed last night after you went to sleep." I told her.

"Who's this from?" She asked me, but I had-

"Drew!" I shouted and I covered my mouth. Then Misty had a sad look and sighed.

"Well then they may be trying to send us you or us a message to like stay away from them and may be trying to scare us off, but I'm not feeling it." Misty said as she giggled. And I just stared at her, confused. How could she not be scared of them? I was.

Then Dawn came rushing in, stomping her way in, she was furious, by the way she looked it was pretty obvious. I quickly grabbed the paper from Misty's hands and hid it behind me as fast as I could.

"What happened Dawn?" I asked her in a concerned voice.

"Yeah you look pretty mad like you're about to explode." Misty said teasingly not taking it seriously, and Dawn shot a glare at her. And I looked at Misty with a "You better stop it or you'll lose your head" look.

"This guy with purple hair that's what's up." She told us. Misty and I looked at each other, still confused.

"What do you mean?" I asked her again.

"I was on my way here when I bumped into him, and he didn't even apologize or help me up, he just called me a troublesome girl and walked away, the nerve of that guy." Dawn said still furious.

"I know right, some people just don't have manners." Misty said joking. As I laughed along, and Dawn looked at us, signaling to stop.

"You guys! You're not helping at all!" Dawn said throwing her hands up.

"Sorry but it looks more like that boy has a crush on you." Misty and said and I giggled at her comment, and Dawn was steaming, and turned red.

"Oh please, if he had a crush on me then why didn't he help me up?" Dawn said.

"You know Dawn some boys are just too shy especially the ones that they like." I said teasingly.

"What's that behind you?" She asked me referring to the note that I hid so she wouldn't see, but she did.

"Nothing!" I said and yelling hoping she would change this subject.

"Is that a love note?" She asked me with a smirk on her face.

"Dawn, of course not." I said blushing because I remembered about the rose.

"But you're blushing." She said smiling and trying to get the note but I turned around the other way so she wouldn't see it, but she did see the rose and put a big smirk on her face and a red crept on my face as I turned redder.

"Woo May who is the lucky guy?" Dawn said teasingly.

"It's not what you think Dawn so stay out of it, okay." May said, realizing she have thought twice before she spoke.

"Stay out of what? What are you guys not telling me?" Dawn said, as Misty and I looked at each other with a serious look.

"Nothing you should worry about okay." Misty calmly said and I sighed dawn noticed and shook her head.

"Whatever I'm out of here, you guys never tell me anything anyways, I'm sleeping at Leaf's room again by the way." She said with a frustrated look on her face and I became saddened by her words. Then she left and I tried to stop her but Misty grabbed my hand.

"Dawn" I said as I whispered her name.

"You should have known it would have come to this, she's already suspicious so were going to have to tell her sooner or later, and that boy she bumped into was probably Paul remember, it's that other guy that Drew and Ash were with, I bet he's also a vampire." Misty said and as I remembered I gasped.

"Oh my god Dawn, she needs to know, she needs to be warned." I said as I ran out of the room leaving Misty behind who later started to run after me but stopped.

"May!" She called out to me but I ignored her. I needed to find Dawn before she did something stupid and get herself hurt. But what about the note it said 'you've been warned', it had to be from Drew it just had to be, but what about the rose? I blushed at the sight of it. I ran outside the building and it was freezing and foggy like yesterday.

Now I'll never find her and I will get lost again. But I still had to find her and I ran furthermore into the fog, even though I couldn't see, I had to try.

"Dawn!" I called out to her but I got no response, and my eyes started to fill with tears but I holded them from falling. I kept running getting tired.

Then I suddenly tripped on something and was about to fall down on the hard ground, I closed my eyes, as I waited for the impact but it didn't come. And I suddenly felt a pair of cold arms catch me from falling and I opened my eyes, to see a pair of wonderful green emerald eyes. If I wasn't too stunned, I would have thanked the owner.

"Are you okay?" I knew that voice. It was drew's. I widened my eyes, and a red blush crept onto the cheeks, as I got out of his hold.

"Drew." I said sounding a bit panicked. Then he stood up and smirked.

"What are you doing here?" He asked me with a serious face.

"I could ask you the same thing."

"Well I came to save you from falling." He responded.

"I came to look for Dawn." I said trying not to be obvious.

"Why do you need her?" He said almost seducingly and I blushed even more, to which he saw and smirked.

"Did you leave this in my room?" I asked him showing him the note. Then I realized he had gotten into our room.

"Oh I see you got that huh." He told me. "Well I hope you got the message and weren't trying to tell Dawn just now, if that's why you were looking her for."

"I'm not the only one who knows, you know." I told him realizing I shouldn't have said that.

"I know, I saw you telling her in the forest, you know no matter how far away you are from me I will always hear you." He told me. Then I took this as a chance to escape, but he caught both my wrists and brought me close to his face. And a blush crept on my face.

"Also don't try to escape because I'm a lot faster and stronger, sweetheart." Did Drew just call me sweetheart? That's so weird.

"Could you let go of me now?"I asked him and he let go of my hands. Suddenly my eyes filled with tears again but they didn't fall.

"I'm not your enemy May, I would never hurt you or your friends." He said noticing the tears and removed them with his fingers.

"Then why did you write that note?" I asked him blushing because of what he said that he would never hurt me.

"Because I told you not to tell anyone, but then there you go telling your friend, and right now I assume you were looking for Dawn to tell her right." He said as I looked down. "See"

"I'm sorry; I thought you were trying to bite us." I told him in a shy face.

"Do you want me to bite you?" He said as he neared his faced to my neck, and I blushed and he smirked.

"Stop!" I yelled as I got scared by his joke and pushed him but he was too strong and he laughed.

"You are such an airhead, don't believe everything you see." He said and I started to shake and started to freeze and he did something unexpecting. He took his jacket off and placed it on me, and then I blushed. How many times am I going to blush around him? The he laughed.

"It's getting late I should take you back to your room." He said.

"Yeah" Was all I could say. Then he did the most unexpecting thing of all. He carried me bridal style and jumped high into the air, it was almost like we flying. I screamed and covered my face in his chest.

"Relax, were almost there." He told me. Then we were outside my room on the roof. He opened it for me and gestured me to get in and I did.

"You can fly?" I asked.

"No airhead, we can only jump really high and long distances." He said as he flicked his bangs and smirked, and then he left.

"Hey I'm not an airhead." I yelled back knowing he was gone. And I realized I still had his jacket and Misty who was the only one there saw me and I blushed again.

**Alright well that's it for now. :)**

**Sorry I took too long to update Its been crazy with all my semester 1 finals test in all my classes but thank god I passed and I got my report card and Im gonna be a sophomore. Yay! Im so happy and wat surprised me the most is the my class rank is 14 out of 310 students. So I almost made it to the top ten.**

**Oh yeah back to my story I noticed that I made May blush a lot lol.**

**And something I've been wanting to ask all my readers is if im keeping all the characters with the way they should be and act.**

**Well that's about it Bye and remember to review please and thank you! ^-^**


End file.
